legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 42
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zjVb78Jk-M&feature=related Dusk Episode 42 The team has been moving for a few days now. They reach the tower, but see nothing. Jen: Don't tell me coming here was a waste of time. Suman: Well, it wasn't a waste, I'm sure. Some high leveled demons come from the ground. Suman: Oh my God, these demons are overpowered. They're in the 50s. Jen: So, this is pretty bad, huh? Suman: Alright everyone, fight them back! Everyone starts fighting except for Jen, who doesn't know what to do. The demons get attracted by her robe, noticing that she's a Fallen Angel. The demons rush her. She closes her eyes, not knowing what to do. When she opens her eyes again, she notices white angel wings blocking the attacks. Jen (thinking): What is this? These are mine. Are they made of paper? She ignores her curiosity for now and she tests their abilities. She starts attacking the demons, killing them quickly with her newly gained ability. She then uses her wings to start flying killing the demons from above. Demon: We have a Fallen Angel! Suman (changing to 200%): Actually, there are three. ???: Bravo, you three. (he claps his hands) Jen (landing back on the ground. Her wings disappear): Who the hell are you? ???: I am Israel, the father of demons. (they look at his face and see half of it is a skeleton and the other half is a cracked mask) Jen: What level are you? Israel: 63, and growing. You people will not stop me or my army of demons. Jen: So why don't you try to kill us? Israel: I will, in time. For now, enjoy your puny lives of killing my minions. (he disappears) Jen: So, was that some kind of warning? Suman: I think so. Jen: When I get to him, I'll kick his ass. Suman: Mind if I help you? Jen: Of course not, the more the merrier. Suman: Good, because I'd love to make him eat his words. Rose: Sorry to interrupt guys, but we have more company. (she goes level 10, which she can control then) Jen: Let's go, Suman. (her wings come out again and she starts attacking) The team defends, but they actually start getting forced back. Jen: Suman, do you have a plan? Suman: No, I don't. We're improvising right now. The demons start even harder now, almost ripping through their defenses. One aims for Suman's chest, trying to kill him. Jen: Suman! (she jumps in the way and takes the hit) The attack stabs her through the chest, making her cough blood. Suman: Jen, why did you do that? Jen (smiling, blood coming out of her mouth): I was protecting you. Suman: You could die, though. Jen: Then I'll die knowing that I protected you. Suman attacks the demon, which dies, making the spike that hit Jen disappear. Jen falls to the ground, bleeding from the chest. Suman: Jen! Loki: I'll get a blood pack. Suman: No, it won't work. When she turned into a Fallen Angel, she was no longer a vampire. All we can do is wait and hope that God is merciful. Jen coughs up blood, awakening after being knocked out. Suman (holding her): Are you alright? Jen: I'll be fine when these wounds heal. Suman: Thank god, I thought I was going to lose you. Jen: It takes more than that to kill me. Haha. (she coughs up more blood) Suman: Do you need anything? Jen: All I need is you by my side. Suman: It'll take a few days for you to heal, so try to take it easy. Jen: What about our journey? Suman: It can wait. I am not about to risk your life again until you're fully prepared and healed. Even then, I don't want to put you in harm's way. Jen: You're sweet. Once I heal, I'm going to kick their asses. Suman: Look out, Satan, Jen is coming. I don't know who I feel sorry for, you, because you need to fight him, or Satan, because he has to go up against you. Jen: Hahaha. (she coughs again) Oh, god, please don't make me laugh. Suman: Sorry. Jen: It's okay, I forgive you. Come closer. Suman comes closer to her face. Jen: That's better. (she kisses him) Suman: Man, you're bleeding and yet you still make room for romance. You're really something, you know that? Jen: I'm going to take that as a complement. Suman: It was meant to be one. I'm going to get you something to eat, okay. Jen: Alright, thank you. Suman (walking out of the tent): Man, it's painful to see her like that. Loki: She'll be fine, man, don't worry about it. Just make sure she's comfortable while she's healing. Suman: I just came out to get her some food. Rose: Here, I made her favorite. Suman: Thank you, Rose. Rose: She has some serious guts. She took that hit without even thinking of the consequences. Suman: She's a good woman. She means only the best for me and I for her. Rose: I'm glad to hear it. Just make sure she heals right. I wouldn't want her to have permanent damage. Suman: I'll make sure she's fine. (he walks back into her tent) Rose (thinking): I hope she heals fast because we're sitting ducks out here. To be continued...